Task Force Alderaan
Cast of Characters; Mak Davar, Kuat Sector Moff and overall well-liked guy. Depressingly optimistic. Us: 3rd Sector Fleet and 2nd Assault Fleet. AKA *The Grunts* Dreighton: One time self-appointed acting Task Force CO. Nobody really knows what she did, but she apparently was an Admiral. Charon: Emperor of the Galactic Empire. Generally well liked and well respected, even by his IC enemies. This screenplay does not make him smile. OVERMIND: Task Force CO, occasional Email sender. GABL: Grand Admiral Black Lodge, Naval Commanding Officer, chronicly inactive. Vodo: Vodo Bonias, Dark Lord of the Sith, Warlord of the Empire after forcing a merger between the Galactic Empire (over 100 members) and the Dark Empire (about 20 members) and instating one of his own as 2ic of the faction. About as respectable as Bush is. Veynom: Simmaster. In Vodo's pocket. Tee: Scenario Admin for Task Force Alderaan. ISB agent. Inactive Puppet: Greyson Uebles. Nobody really remembers him. Syn: 2AF XO, one-time acting Task force CO, Bureaucratic Bitch. Skice: 2AF CO, one-time acting Task Force CO, creepy avatar. Seele: Intelligence Director. Local Cassandra. NHC: Grand Admiral Blacklodge, Vice Admiral Savk, and Rear Admiral Stratus. AKA "The Mid Higher Ups" October: Mak Davar*: The scenario should be starting within the week! US: YAY! CHAR-ON! CHAR-ON! CHAR-ON! Seele: Hey, you guys...there's no RA fleet at Alderaan. NHC: Yes there is. Shut up, Seele. November: Mak Davar: The scenario should be starting within the week! Us: YAY! CHAR-ON! CHAR-ON! CHAR-ON! Seele: Hey, you guys...there's no RA fleet at Alderaan. NHC: Yes there is. Shut up, Seele. December: Mak Davar: The scenario should be starting within the next few days! Us: YAY! CHAR-ON! CHAR-ON! CHAR-ON! Seele: Hey, you guys...there's no RA fleet at Alderaan. NHC: Yes there is. Shut up, Seele. January: Mak Davar': The scenario should be starting within the next few days! '''Us': YAY! CHAR-ON! CHAR-ON! CHAR-ON! Seele: Hey, you guys...there's no RA fleet at Alderaan. NHC: Yes there is. Shut up, Seele. Febuary: Mak Davar: The scenario should be startin tomorrow! Us: YAY! CHAR-ON! CHAR-ON! CHAR-ON! Seele: Hey, you guys...there's no RA fleet at Alderaan. Tjey're going to Berchest, you know. NHC: Are you stupid? Shut up, Seele. March: Mak Davar: The scenario should be startin tomorrow! Us: YAY! CHAR-ON! CHAR-ON! CHAR-ON! NHC: Shut up, Seele. Seele: ... NHC: It was pre-emptive. April: Mak Davar: The scenario has started!! Us: YAY! CHAR-ON! CHAR-ON! CHAR-ON! NHC: Hey, Seele? Why didn't you tell us that there was a Rebel Fleet at Berchest? Seele: ... NHC: Shut up, Seele. GABL: *falls inactive* Charon: Okay, Overmind's in command of the scenario. OVERMIND: Yippie! *pause* Skice, take over. I gotta pee. Skice: k. *pause* Syn, take over 'till OM's back. Syn: k. Dreighton: Okay, I'm in command of the scenario. Us: Huh? Wtf? Where did you come from? OVERMIND: No, you're not. I'm back and in command. Charon said so. Go to the brig for usurping command and talking out of turn. Dreighton: WAAAAAH! VOOODOOOO! HEELLLP! OVERMIND'S BEING MEAN! Vodo: Veynom. Charon's being mean. He is forcing people to use the chain of command and is actively enforcing Imperial Law. This is unacceptable. Give me the throne. ...In a year. For now, put an inactive puppet of mine on the throne. You know, so it doesn't look like the merger was just your plan to make me Emperor. Vey: 'k, done. Vodo: Inactive puppet, you're Emperor now. Don't fuck up. Inactive Puppet: Hm? What's going on? V'odo': Excellent. Tee: Scenario canceled. Us: ... Fin. Category:Files